memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf 359
Wolf 359 was the primary of the Wolf system, located approximately eight light years from Sol. In 2364, the location of Wolf 359 was named in a star chart of a stellar neighborhood with Sol at the center. This chart was stored in the library computer. Later that year, the chart was scanned by Outpost 63. ( , production art) In 2371, the location of Wolf 359 was named in the star chart Data and Picard were studying in stellar cartography on the . ( , okudagram) Battle of Wolf 359 :Main article: Battle of Wolf 359 The Wolf system was the site of the first large-scale engagement between Starfleet and the Borg. In 2366, a fleet of at least forty ships, under the command of Admiral Hanson, moved to intercept a Borg cube, en route to Earth, at Wolf 359. The Federation fleet made their stand there and engaged the cube represented by Locutus in the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard of the had been assimilated by the Borg, and as Locutus, unwillingly provided them with a decisive advantage through his knowledge of Starfleet technology and tactics. This led to the Federation fleet, tasked with preventing the advance of the Borg to Earth, being quickly overwhelmed and utterly destroyed. Thirty-nine Federation starships were massacred, resulting in approximately eleven thousand deaths or assimilations. ( , , ) The Enterprise-D arrived late to the battlefield only to find the wreckage and debris of the starships destroyed by the Borg. Among the ships lost at Wolf 359 were the , command of which had been offered to Commander William T. Riker. ( ) Also lost was the , on which then Lt. Commander Benjamin Sisko was serving. Sisko lost his wife Jennifer in the destruction of the Saratoga, and Sisko long blamed and disliked Picard for his role in her death. ( ) Appendices Background information The location of Wolf 359 was depicted in the chart naming stars within twenty light years of Sol. The chart was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. This area of space was identified in "The Explored Galaxy" star chart as being between the Tholian Assembly and Romulus. Both were identified in as being located in the Alpha Quadrant. According to the , this star was "located 7.8 light years away in the constellation " and was "the fourth-closest star to Earth." According to StarTrek.com, Wolf 359 was 7.6 light years (2.35 parsecs) from Sol. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 62) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the M-class star Wolf 359 was located in the Beta Quadrant. Apocrypha David Gerrold's novel The Galactic Whirlpool mentioned Wolf 359 as the next most likely destination undergone by a colony of Humans who left Earth decades before the 22nd century. Comics of the DC TNG volume 2 series mention Wolf 359 was maintained as a wreckyard of the doomed ships, as depicted in the stories "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" and again in "And Death Shall Have No Dominion". Star Trek Online also depicted such a memorial. External links * * * * * Wolf%20359|Wolf 359|simbad.u-strasbg.fr/simbad|Simbad Astronomical Database}} de:Wolf 359 es:Wolf 359 ja:ウォルフ359星系 nl:Wolf 359 Category:Stars